Aconite
From the Fairview Comics, the free encyclopedia Aconite is a ficitional comic book character appearing in comic book issues published by Fairview Comics. She has been known under the alias, Aconite, and is well known as one of these original members of the Supernaturals and Shadow of Arc in the classic Shadow of Arc storyline, "Supernaturals story ." She is an important charcater to the Shadow of Arc as she earns Shadow of Arc's trust from their different race and different world. She earns Shadow of Arc's trust to join the team for repaying Shadow of Arc in saving her homeworld. Her parents remain a mystery. Her brother is Winter Aconite. Private Creation History Debuts (?) Background In the Supernatural storyline, one of these Supernatural race who is confronted by the Zemo and worked for Crom, the king of the magic. She believes in what Crom is saying bad things about the Zemo as she is acting as Crom's pawns to fight against the Zemo. She thinks the Zemo is a bad team who wants to destroy her world from what Crom is saying. Pawns of Crom When she is working for Crom, she is taking it serious to become a deadly supernatural in her beast form. She willingly kills anyone who tries to destroy her homeworld. Ex-Pawns of Crom When she discovers the truth about what Crom is lying all along, she makes amend with the Zemo and the Shadow of Arc by giving them a chance to know them a little. She learns that Crom is the only one who wants to rule the Mystic Realm, destroys most of supernaturals, controls tamed pawns under his magic, knows that he can not control the untamed pawns like Aconite, and convinces untamed pawns into thinking that the Zemo and Shadow of Arc are bad group who wants to destroy the world. Shadow of Arc She joins the Shadow Arc for repaying them in saving her life and her world as well. She apologizes for what she did to the Shadow of Arc and the Zemo with her deadly supernatural nature. She forgives herself and Crom for what he did. She lets things go and moves on. It makes her happy. Zemo The Zemo demands Aconite to join the Zemo for the emergency in a despite of dragging her into an involvement with Zemo's problems. Aconite realizes that she needs to save her best friends--Bobolinks and Blazzers and begins to respect the Zemo for honoring her best friends. The Magic Is Plugged Off ''' For her supernatural race, she is based on the magic and she births of being a magic. She lost all her magic powers including supernatural nature that destroys her. She has been unheard and unseen for few times. She's been assumed dead. '''The Prudent Zemo Bobolinks appears in the way of the original Zemo at the institute and notices the photo of original Zemo excluding Taffy. Bobolinks knows Taffy should be here, but wonders why Taffy does not exist at all. This leaves Aconite's fate in Bobolinks' hand as if Bobolinks exist with the Zemo. The future version of Bobolinks meets the past and present versions of Bobolinks in front of the Zemo by asking herself why she's existing as the future version. Blazzers is glad to see Bobolinks, the one who angrily lashes out at Blazzers and tells Blazzers that he is a lousy leader to guide the Shadow of Arc to a trek by trying to save Bobolinks from trapping in a trek. The Zemo asks Bobolinks who are the Shadow of Arc and surprises her so much to wonder why the Zemo is not heard or known about the Shadow of Arc. She wonders if she enters in the Zemo's different timeline in which may be a past or alternative. She asks Blazzers and Jeckos the question-"How did they get in Zemo's timeline without the future powers?" They has no idea. What happened to Shadow of Arc including Aconite? The Zemo Squad Ykarcena Chelley is seen and known by the Zemo as their archnemesis. She gives th Zemo a confusion by showing how kind she is to the Zemo. The Zemo can not help mistrusting her because of her reputation as a bad villain when she was Mystic Queen. She is vouched by Crystal that she is not the same Queen Mystic and she's powerless and good human. Crystal tries to explain that the price of the Mystic Power contains her into uncontrollable power that changes her into an evil or to unable to fight against the evil influences of Mystic Power. Ykarcena Krena is not sure of what and who she is. She begins to wonder what happens to her the whole time. She is not aware of being target by the world. She's the world's the most wanted on the list. She shows she lost her powers in which means no more supernatural like Aconite. Mentally, she thinks she lost all her magic powers because she displayed nothing. When she is angry, she feels something somewhere from her body or energy far away. She is trying to understand what it is. She sees what she senses something including Aconite. She seems to have a mystical power. This explains how she gets the Supernaturals out of the harm's way. Is she dead or alive? ''' Aconite is seen only to Ykarcena Chelley. Aconite is summoned by Ykarcena Chelley out of the world. Aconite gasps out of breath by wondering what happens to her natural supernatural form. Evidently, she lost her magical power--her own natural form. In the unknown form, what form she is? Whether she's dead or alive remains a mystery. '''Powers Aconite has her supernatural powers, showing that she is naturally born being a supernatural and shows what she looks like a beast in the supernatural form. Naturally, she's a supernatural is based on magic in which comes from the mystical powers. Experiences Aconite has been training as a pawn of Crom, has been training as a pupil of Blazzers, has been training as a pupil of Bobolinks, and has been training as a member of Supernaturals to learn the methodical fighting ways from different mentors. Category:Character Category:Shadow of Arc Category:Zemo Category:Killed by the Magic is Plugged Out Category:Team Category:People By Team Category:Zemo Squad Member List Category:The Official Zemo Membership List Category:Zemo and Xia Membership and Stats List